


【索香】两小无猜3

by syx8059



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syx8059/pseuds/syx8059
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 11





	【索香】两小无猜3

8.  
昏暗狭窄的仓储室内静静立着一台老式电脑，男人启动了电源，屏幕亮起后映入的画面是以沙发为中心的客厅。  
起先空无一人的画面里是安静无声，下一秒钥匙开锁声响后便传来了对话。穿着警察制服的山治半个身子进入画面，他正侧着身子，歪头用肩膀夹住手机，一边俯身脱鞋，一边同什么人对话。  
画面里只能隐约看见他的侧脸，随着动作垂下的金色发丝恰好遮住了他的眼睛，他似乎在和同事讨论工作，因为通常这个时候他的下巴棱角会绷紧。然而紧接着他听到了什么，一个踉跄险些被自己的鞋给绊倒。  
男人原本面无表情地注视着屏幕，看见这一幕后眼神微微起了变化，他坐直身子，看着山治小声嘟囔地站稳，嘴型似乎在骂着什么粗话，随后皱起眉头同电话那头聊了几句，却忽然笑了。  
隔着屏幕，男人听见山治说：  
“或许我们在某些方面挺像的。”  
某些方面？和谁挺像？  
男人没有出声，阴影倒映在他的脸庞，屏幕反射的微弱光线落在他的眼眸里，那是一条暗河，死寂河面下卷席过惊涛骇浪，他微微敛眸掩去眸底翻涌的情绪，舒展开握紧鼠标的手。然而屏幕那头的主角却察觉不到暗处的响动，他在挂断了电话后走向了沙发，转过身子将自己陷在了绵软之中。  
于是他终于面对了镜头。  
他在方才对话时便已摘下领带，走动时还自上而下解开了两粒扣子，于是他的领子便敞开了，光线将他的锁骨铎上了一层光晕，他仰在沙发上，喉结上下滚动的画面就仿佛被恶意调作半倍速在播放。随后他收起了双腿并拢在一起，露出了那双脚踝。  
男人的手骤然又重新收紧，他目不转睛地盯着那双腿，由于动作的原因此刻它们被黑色的警裤包裹得更紧，勾勒出了一双曲线。  
而那对脚踝，就仿佛像是一对工艺品那般漂亮。  
男人几乎无法不让自己想象它们被铐住后的模样，脚铐会在上面留下象征着束缚的红痕，在挣扎下它们甚至可能会被磕肿，然后在那白皙上留下淡淡的青紫。当吻落在上头时它们会不住的轻颤，而在舔咬时则可能会大幅度地晃动，却因为脚铐而最终只能无力地重新瘫软下去。  
那头的山治只是漫无目的地环视了一圈四周，目光对着镜头忽然扬了一个若有若无的淡淡笑容，似乎想起了什么让人放松的事情。  
他看到了什么呢？还在想刚才的同事吗。  
男人闭上眼睛，深深呼了一口气，他能感觉到自己两侧的太阳穴在突突跳动，而他需要用深呼吸来平稳它们。  
然而那个笑容只是短暂停留了片刻，山治随后又恢复了思索的神情，他随手将裤脚拉平了一些，前倾身子去取那个盖在桌面的笔记本，将它摊开后用笔在上面勾画涂写。隔着距离男人无法看清上面的字迹，也无法听清山治低声念出的内容，他似乎也对此并不感兴趣，便这样沉默地望着屏幕，没有放过山治的任何一个举动，直到山治气急败坏地骂了一声脏话结束了记录，起身进了浴室。  
卫生间就在客厅的另一侧。  
随着门被关上，浴室暖黄色的灯光亮了起来。山治的身影倒映在玻璃门上，化成了一道清晰的影子，他似乎先对着镜子仔仔细细地欣赏了一番，随后才慢悠悠地解开剩余的扣子。男人可以看见他是怎样将那件衬衣甩在了衣架上，又是怎样低头抽去了自己的皮带，那条警裤掉落在地面，露出了那双腿的侧影，那曲线终于暴露在了空气里，占据了男人的所有视线。  
水声响了。盖掉了男人有些粗重的呼吸。  
他的影子就这样映在玻璃门上，白雾在那上头已经漫出了滴滴水汽，将身子的轮廓熏染得有些模糊而不真实。男人皱起眉，低下头去，听见心脏跳动的声音在胸腔里愈来愈响，几乎将他的耳膜震颤。  
从莲蓬头中的流水会自他的身体流淌，晶莹剔透的水珠残留在他的颈部，再缓缓地顺着曲线舔过喉结与锁骨，在胸前骤然滴落，或是贪恋着停留在那乳首上。水流在他的腹肌汇集，沿着人鱼线再往下探寻而去。他用抹上了液体的纤长的手指去涂抹自己的身体，令紧实的肌肉泛起一层粘腻暧昧的光线，那液体会短时间的停留在身上，直到渗入他的身体化作淡淡的香味。  
隔着那玻璃门上那画面却仿佛就在脑内鲜活，而此时那身影一顿，继而弯下腰去了。  
他俯下身子似乎专心地清洗腿侧的堆积起来的泡沫，臀部随着动作扬了起来。男人的目光变得极具攻击性，他盯着那映在玻璃上的影子，放在身侧的另一只手终于缓缓抬起，解开了束缚。  
那里已经涨得生疼，而在拉链拉下那瞬间那勃然的粗大便撑起了那条深色的内裤。他盯着那该死的臀部，手随着它的晃动隔着内裤上下套弄，暖黄色的灯光下是水声淅沥，而昏暗色的光线里充斥着水声粘腻，男人压抑在喉间的喘息越来越粗重，他紧紧地盯着屏幕，不错过任何一秒，直到山治重新站直了身子停掉了花洒，抬手取下干燥的浴巾，就那样披在身上打开了门。  
于是男人所想象的画面，都在这一刻呈现在了眼前。  
浴室腾出的水雾萦绕着他，身上的水痕尚未擦拭干净，而他后头发丝淋湿后仍在滴着水。他不过是草草将那浴巾披在了身上，裸露在空气里的身体因为温差而泛起了小小的疙瘩，男人幻想它们遍布在那因为温水的冲洗泛起了微红色的白皙皮肤上，甚至有些隐蔽在他的胸前与腿部的内侧。  
想到这男人不觉吞咽了一口唾沫。  
是的，该死。他在洗过澡后从来不穿上内裤。  
那个在警局里衣装革履行为举止都合乎礼仪的山治警官，在家里却不着片缕，光着身子将自己暴露在男人赤裸裸的视线里。透过摄像头能清楚地看见他的私处，那不受刺激的阴茎，以及漂亮又可爱的阴囊，在走路时会小幅度地摇晃。胸前的两点受到冷空气的刺激会挺立，受到温热的影响会泛起淡淡的粉。  
随后他便这样重新半躺回了沙发上，将头枕着抱枕，慵懒地微微眯起眼睛，终于抛下了那些烦人的公务，彻底放空了自己。  
男人垂下眼眸，略略计算了日子。  
七天。  
对于一个正常的成熟男人来说，已经积攒许久了。  
于是在接下来，如同预想的一般，山治稍稍调整了自己的姿势，令自己躺在那块洁白无暇的浴巾下，露出了完整的身体。  
他开始放缓自己的呼吸，直到停留在一个平稳的状态，然后闭上了自己的眼睛。他抬起自己的右手，草草抚摸过自己的上半身后便顺着那人鱼线来到那深处去。  
随后他开始自慰。  
男人的呼吸一顿，感觉自己那充血的下身又涨大了一分。他几乎一刻也移不开自己的目光了，就像是被紧紧吸附在了那只漂亮又罪恶的手上。它包裹住那脆弱的柱身，自下而上地套弄，手指不时轻巧地挑逗那两颗阴囊，从原本令人难以忍受的慢速预热，到情难自己地快速了起来，杂乱的呼吸声在镜头里漫开，混杂着喉间压抑着的愉悦低喘，随机他挺起了小腹，身体又微微后仰了几分，将肌肉拉伸成更为漂亮的弧度。  
他开始不由自主地张开自己修长的双腿，那片隐蔽的秘密便完完整整敞开在了镜头前。  
它抖动着膨胀起来，颤巍巍地抬起了头，颜色由浅变深，前端泌出了透明的液体。男人的喉咙深处发出了古怪的笑意，那是他第一次有意识地用自己的喉间发出声音。他的眼睛在暗处亮了起来，像是燃烧着火焰般肆虐过了疯狂的热情，在昏暗中仿佛一双猛兽的眸子。  
男人没有停下手中的动作，他让自己的套弄幅度与画面那头的山治保持一致，似乎这样就能感同身受到他此刻所体验的快乐。山治的指节开始泛白，而身体却被体内泛起的热气熏得又嫣然艳丽了一分，现在分不清他脖颈处淌下的究竟是汗珠还是水滴，它们汇集在白色浴巾上落成了一道深色的影子。他重新睁开眼睛，失神地望着头顶上方，似乎在幻想着自己燃起性欲的对象。  
会是谁呢？是谁让他这样不禁地玩弄自己，露出这样欠操的表情。  
脑袋里有一个小小的声音低声询问，紧接着暴怒的咆哮便愤怒地响起。  
【是他！只能是他——】  
男人的喉间溢出了充满攻击性的低吼，他的心脏狂跳，沸腾鲜血不断地向头部涌，手中的动作不受控制地变得狂暴，握在手中的粗大涨起了青筋，甚至在一下一下地跳动。他几乎在想象着自己正握着山治的那根，而他就这样躺在自己的身下，被紧紧控制着要害因为快感而不住地扭动腰肢，甚至主动地抬起双腿缠住自己的腰部，用股间去蹭那自己已经微微上翘的阴茎。双眼氤氲着水汽，沾了津液的嘴唇一张一合，喘着呻吟求自己快点操进去。  
“求你……”  
男人的呼吸猛地一滞，低声咒骂着挺胯，就仿佛真的操进了那个已经被扩张调教得不断张合的穴口。阴囊拍打在臀部会有“啪啪”响，阴茎抽插在肠道里会有“渍渍”声，山治会把腰扭得像波浪般，咬着手背也止不住破碎的喘息，他最终双手撑着沙发想要将身体后逃，又被自己牢牢地锢住胯部重重地顶进去，发出一声掩饰不住的尖叫。  
肠壁分泌的液体会从交合处溅出来，死死地咬住阴茎不舍它离开。抽插的动作开始变得粗暴，整根拔出再整根顶入，撞在他的前列腺上令他再也遮不住任何羞耻的喊叫声。高潮那瞬间山治的声音在拔高后骤然断裂成气音，他绷紧身体，感受到那灼热滚烫的精液在一瞬间填满了他的身体。  
山治射了。  
随后他就这样无力地躺在那儿，身体痉挛，皮肤滚烫，湿漉漉的阴茎疲软地躺在了手心里，还在汩汩淌着粘腻。  
他的小腹也沾上了一点。  
男人喘着粗气，与他一同停下了手中的动作，他凝望着画面里的山治，看着他失神的模样，最后用猩红的舌尖舔了舔嘴角，就仿佛尝上到了那小腹上的味道。  
他恨不得将他吞噬入腹。


End file.
